Jelsa meets SAW
by jelsaofawesomeness
Summary: What happens when Jack Frost and Elsa meet and have to face a serious of killer games when Jigsaw makes them face their own friends to save themselves. Will they do it and survive or will one die and the other survives find out when the games have just began or how Jigsaw the killer says it "You thought the games were over, they only just begun".
1. Chapter 1: Queen of Arendelle

**Chapter 1: queen of Arendelle**

This morning in a land far, far away, lives a queen and a princess who, were in charge of a town called Arendelle. However despite they know the rumours of a killer who never shows himself, what they never know is that he could be in Arendelle as they speak. The queen who goes by the name Elsa starts to worry about this problem, however her sister who goes by the name Anna (Ah-na), who is always hyper active and because of this people thought she, was just hypo or way to excited but this time she was frozen on the spot. This was not who she wanted to be, it was like the fun was sucked out of her, and her sister Elsa was more than scared, she was terrified and her powers were getting out of control. Again.

Later that day many people were going missing one by one, like someone was taking them out of thin air though somehow something strange was going on, something that never happens and this was becoming worrying even for Elsa and Anna. Soon a blonde man, who goes by the name Kristoff, walks on into the throne room that was very large and super wide with two gigantic doors either side of the room. Many thought fear and nightmares were coming true but even one thing was wrong the other was right. Everyone in the courtyard screamed and was running around in circles which can I say was more terrifying to watch until, Kristoff saw something or someone a little unusual.

He watched as if something was not right but something strange was going on and no-one even noticed this figure except for Kristoff. But Elsa knew something was not right but when anything happens it goes from happy to terrifying instantly even with a figure that is never been here in Arendelle, but this figure was walking towards the stables where a reindeer that goes by the name Sven is being held. Okay so some bad crazy stuff happens and even though it's not what Elsa even wanted, Anna was always there to comfort her in any and every situation good or bad.

The figure looked up at Kristoff and Kristoff jumped back in shock and then ran over towards Elsa and Anna, despite Kristoff having the worst jumpscare he ever experienced he knew that Elsa and Anna will not like it just as much as him, this was getting more scary by the minute. This was hell for them and even Elsa was now getting so bad her powers grew dangerously powerful and it could have shot out of nowhere into someone like a bullet coming from a gun through someone's heart. Everyone was getting one hundred times more scared even though, Anna is never scared of anything, okay nearly everything. Kristoff is always worried about this figure killing his only friend he really ever known since childhood. Suddenly a faint voice says "You thought the games were over, they only just begun" this freaked the trio out so much Elsa decided to conceal herself to stop this but however hard she tried, the voice kept getting to her.

That night Elsa could not sleep and soon before she knew it that same deep crooked voice said "Hello Elsa" this had been terrifying but she thought who this mysterious person was and who was doing this creepy voice that even she cannot handle, even with her powers.


	2. Chapter 2: Jack Frost VS Jigsaw part 1

**Chapter 2: Jack Frost VS Jigsaw part 1**

In the north pole, Jack Frost, a boy with a blue hoodie, a wooden staff, trousers that are three quarters of the way up his legs and white hair, was reading up on every killer that ever lived and he soon came across one that caught his attention, it was titled 'the JIGSAW killer' with Jigsaw all in capitals for some reason and a photo of an old man, holding a puppet of what looks like a doll. This was weird Jack thought but never has he read anything to do with this and out of nowhere a voice was coming from behind him. He turned around quickly but no one was there, not even a shadow but when he turned back round to look at the book, Jack saw what appeared to be a tape recorder.

Jack's POV

Okay so why is there a tape recorder in my book, is this some sort of joke cause it is not funny and besides, this is not fun or cool but what I did not know it had a note with it saying "To Jack, play me. Yours sincerely ..." no name that is strange but who would have sent me something without signing it was it the Jigsaw killer or what. Okay so I never expected anything and when I turned around again, I found out North was behind me and I showed him the tape. He suggested I play it but I was not playing it just in case it was a bomb or something, but still you can never be too careful.

Tooth, Bunny and Sandy came in and saw a tape recorder in my hand, and they saw a note but I went to my room before they said anything, but just as I did I heard the same voice again but this time it said "I want to play a game" I refused and went to sleep. A nightmare woke me up and before I knew it, I was face to face with the killer for the first time and without knowing he used drills and killed me this was when I woke up back in the reality world, I look nervously around the room to see if there was anything and I knew what to do.

I walked over and picked up the tape and soon later I hit play and the tape started to screech what appeared to be words. The tape murmured into action which then the voice said "Hello Jack, I want to play a game" this wasn't what I had expected at all not one tiny bit this was meant to creep me out but for some reason it didn't, and I don't know why.

3rd Person

Jack had the feeling he was being tested and for some reason it was like he never had his intelligence tested at all, but what he knew was every dangerous thing that had happened was something far, far worse, something so dangerous he would have to face alone and only then will he find the truth about this problem that he has got. The other guardians soon grew worry about and Jack and they finally grew wary about what could happen to him even though he did nothing wrong, despite he was only one person who saved people what could a killer want with a saviour and a protector, this was getting harder by the minute for the other guardians to figure out then Jack knew the answer he had to leave to go to a town. A town he never visited before, whilst everything was getting hectic Jack decided to fly to a town he never visited before.


	3. Chapter 3: Jack arrives in Arendelle

**Chapter 3: Jack arrives in Arendelle**

That night Jack flew to the town that he had never visited before and out of nowhere that voice came back and this time it said "The game is simple; if you can find the way into the castle up ahead you will be one step closer to the truth" okay so Jack was feeling rather strange and because of this had to find a way into the castle up ahead and without knowing traps were set all over the ground of the courtyard, so what did Jack have to do to survive.

Jack's POV

I had to figure a way out to get from this side of the courtyard to the other without getting my feet cut off which can I say is really scary even for someone like me, I never want to suffer even at this point, I need to know the truth on why this is happening.

I flew above all these traps that lay still as a corpse and out of nowhere I started to hallucinate something but I couldn't see what I was hallucinating though, this was getting more and more terrifying even for me.

3rd person

Soon Jack landed just outside the doors of the castle and is waiting for them to open but they did not, it was like something was blocking them from the other side, or was it something that he hallucinated when he was flying, he never would know but he was about to find out.

He picked up the key from inside the flower pot and unlocked the door and entered an empty room full of damaged cloth, which appeared to be ruined and that someone had been here, but the question is who had been here and why ruin the beautiful cloth.

Soon Jack decided to look around and before he knew it he was in the kitchen of the castle and he found a note, it said "To anyone who finds this note, no one will be here if you arrive here so watch your back someone could come u from behind you and take you from the Arendelle castle" okay so Jack thought Arendelle castle okay so I have to keep moving otherwise I could get taken.

As Jack slowly made his way around the castle to find answers something moved behind him, so he shot round to see what was behind him and what he saw was nothing, it was just the corridor, so he shot back round and he continued to walk down the corridor without knowing what is going on and soon he was in the study.

Jack's POV

I reached the study and this was becoming harder and harder to find answers to the mysterious disappearances about who ever lived here, and what was going on and why someone would have wanted to take people who were harmless.

I soon found the answer but I turned around and saw a figure in the door way of the study and I did not recognise who it was, this was new and why they just stood there for.

3rd person

The figure ran at Jack with so much speed Jack actually tried to fight back but the figure got the better of him and knocked him out unconscious and picked him up and had taken him somewhere different, somewhere he would not recognise, but where?

This was getting scary for Jack but at the same time he was feeling way more scared than anyone and all he could hear in the state he was in was screams for help, but why and from who is it and why are they screaming, this was more scary for Jack despite he was unconscious, what will happen to Jack...


	4. Chapter 4: Solving killer Puzzels

**Chapter 4: Solving Killer Puzzles**

Jack woke up and saw something that terrified him the most, which never seemed to happen with him obviously but why is it something that shocked him so much he couldn't figure what he was in or where he was. He looked in a mirror and saw something that was not right, a device which was somehow attached to his head. Soon a TV flickered into life and then a face appeared, a face with what appeared red eyes with a black outside, a white face, red swirls on his cheeks and his mouth was red, this was not human. It soon spoke in a dying and weak voice "Hello Jack, I want to play game, as you know you have been sent to Arendelle for a problem, a mystery that could get you killed and your obsession of being very immature can lead you to being a little silly, but now you must play my game, the device strapped to your head is known as a reverse bear trap and if you succeed then you will live but if you fail your mouth will be permanently ripped open" the footage shows the trap get set off making Jack feel a little uneasy "live or die Jack, make your choice" the TV went static then died.

Jack clearly knew he had to find a way out of the trap but what he never knew was how he was going to escape the trap so he tried and tried to get up from the chair and finally he escaped but never seen to notice anything when he got up except that he set the timer on the trap, he knew he had to find a way out of it, so he managed to find the way out by finding a body that someone how was still alive but paralyzed, it was one of his friends Jack had to solve this killer puzzle before he dies but could he do it, yes he could he had to kill his own friend to get the key from within to unlock the trap. After he got the key he unlocked the trap and escaped, Jack was free but not so much happy for what he did to his own friend.

Jack said to himself quietly "what have I done" and soon he heard screams coming from a room not far possibly down the dangerous, battered, beaten hallway that leads to another room of which, could be like an operating room or a bathroom, but he just had to follow the sound but on the way he found a tape recorder and shattered glass, all over the floor how was Jack meant to live all this well he would need to find an alternative way across. This time he had to solve a hard puzzle much harder than the first but how hard well it was still kind of easy, until disaster struck he cut his foot trying to run across the smashed up glass all over the floor, this was not going into the right direction for him. He soon played the tape which a distorted voice soon to be clear said "Hello Jack as you might have guessed broken glass will cause bleeding and pain to you, but do you have what it takes to save others and escape alive and well or fall to the pain and blood loss that you have to face". Jack knew he had to find away but nothing ever was like this, not even is past so what was this or who is it? The answer is what he has to find out himself.

As Jack edged closer and closer to the painful sound he came to a damaged but still working door that seemed to be rusted in places, but why though and what is going on the other side of this door, never to see what was going on he forced his way through more broken glass to find a way to get inside, even if it had to kill him he still would not give up neither give in to this torture, but why is this happening and who is doing it? Another two questions that he needs the answers to but yet again disaster strikes again but this time without knowing what happened his left arm was bleeding from a circular wound, maybe a bullet gone through or perhaps some sort of blade of this type of circle.

Jack finally got into the room and to his surprise he saw a lady who was wearing a dark blue skirt, a light blue shirt, a black corset and some black heels with a golden pattern and pink underneath, was somehow in trouble from what he did not want to think about, but he saw what was going on, she was in serious pain but why though, who is making her do this a question he needs answering yet still he needs to figure out what is going on and what's the truth about this person? Never, Jack walked up to the female before the TV screen came on to show a face, the face of a puppet; Pigsaw the puppet who said "Hello Princess Anna, I want to play a game, as you know already you have been having too much chocolate and you need to stop but now I will test you with the ultimate test f your life, but the question is are you ready, and Jack is in the room with you but since you cannot move your head you might as well let him save you, live or die Anna, make your choice"


	5. Chapter 5: Anna and Jack

**Chapter 5: Anna and Jack**

Anna grew scared and Jack was struggling to find a way to get Anna out of the trap that held her hostage but never to be seen was a mysterious figure who, had to be dealt with but later as the trap, is moving slowly towards Anna's hesitant body. Jack soon saw a control room but he saw shattered glass stretched across the rotting ground but Anna loudly told him "there is poison on the glass so you might want to wear the shoes behind me", Jack walked behind Anna to see a pair of heels.

Jack's POV

I have to wear heels that is going to make me look stupid, but I soon turn to Anna and say to her "are you sure about me wearing heels I mean their shoes for you woman not for us men", then Anna replied with fear trembling through her "yes I'm sure, and besides do you want to get your feet cut more and have the poison going into your blood stream" I just shake my head then Anna continued "well then wear the heels" I just replied with a little annoyance "fine, fine" and I soon put the heels on, which were kind of tight on my feet.

I soon say "Anna these are really tight on my feet" and she only replied with "at least your feet won't get cut and have that poison going into your blood stream", so for some reason she was right but I had to do this to save her life so I made my way to the control room and when I got there I saw a lot of levers but which one is connected to the trap, well I don't really know though.

3rd person

Jack managed to have about a minute to think about what lever he should press but what he never knew was that none of the levers do anything but he soon realised that no lever does anything but what does he do, well he does something heroic but making him go through more pain and make him lose way more blood than before. This became troublesome for him but he did it and the trap stopped 3 meters away from Anna's body and soon Anna, stepped down at the side of the trap and walked over to Jack hugging him in gratefulness but realised that Elsa was not with her.

Jack being a confused person, did not know who this Elsa was or where she is but he had to find her if it means going through death traps and booby traps.


End file.
